


Bunnies are Incompatible?

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Bunny Transformation, Genderswap, Intelligence Loss, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Lan's got a brand new PET! Shame his dad didn't have time to adjust it, so Megaman's feeling a little cramped... among a few other... problems.





	Bunnies are Incompatible?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Machine Malfunction TF/TG contest on Deviantart. See here: https://www.deviantart.com/flashkill455/journal/Machine-Malfunction-TG-Contest-600-Prize-Pool-805590534

The sound of a shot whizzing through the digitized air faded only to be replaced with a bit-crunched impact sound. Moments later, the one that had been shot disappeared into a stream of 0s and 1s, prompting the shooter to wipe his brow just a tiny bit.  
  
"What's the matter, MegaMan?" A voice asked from seemingly nowhere which prompted the shooter, the blue-clad MegaMan.EXE, to look skyward with a worried look on his boyish face. Despite the barrier that existed between the digital world and the physical world, the NetNavi could easily communicate with his Operator as long as he looked skyward.  
  
"I know you're excited to use the newest PET model, Lan, but something's been off ever since we went out to bust some viruses. My reaction speed is faster, but there's always the nagging feeling that my software is incompatible with the hardware. And not in the same way that most of the last few models had been." The assistant program visualized as a boy in a blue bodysuit remarked as he put a hand on his emblem, closing his eyes for a brief second. "When we hit Full Synchro, it feels as if we're getting even closer than before. And I don't think we're supposed to be doing that..."  
  
The NetNavi's operator, Lan Hikari, brushed off his worries with a brief wave of his hand. "Oh, don't be such a worrywart. You're probably just too used to all of the modifications Dad ends up making to the standard model. Mayl had the same issue with Roll when she upgraded, and she compared it to growing pains, so you'll get over it like she had." The young brown-haired man seemed a little too reckless for his partner's liking, but the latter really had no say in things.  
  
"If you say so, Lan. Just remember what you said, if you have to go ask for Dad to repair the PET. He's getting really busy lately, so I doubt you want to trouble him with a repair job or three." The NetNavi chuckled a little as he teased his operator, only for a distinct and all-too-familiar sound to ring through his ears. "We'll have to cut the chit-chat short though, we've got more viruses on our hands!" It took barely a moment for the worried boy to turn serious, a testament to how artificial he really was.  
  
Lan promptly pouted, muttering "It's Dad, he'd help me even if I got involved in a ton of bad stuff like all those other times..." under his breath, only to focus once the enemy spawned around his NetNavi. "Right! I'm sending you a couple of Battle Chips!" The boy practically shouted as he dug into his pocket before hastily slamming a set of chips into the designated slot on his PErsonal Terminal...  
  
Only for the device to give him an error. "Huh? 'Excessive force detected'? They didn't tell me they put safety warnings in the newer models..." Lan muttered as he carefully slotted in a chip this time, completely neglecting to notice that the chip slot was starting to spark from the previous use of force. Perhaps he should've paid more attention to how his PETs had gotten cheaper in terms of build quality over the last few years.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the screen, MegaMan was taking good care of himself by bobbing and weaving around the many attacks the generic viruses could throw at him. Standard procedure for a NetBattle, even if the opponent wasn't anything special. Once the data in the chips had properly transferred over to his program, then came the counterattack.  
  
His eyes briefly gleamed blue as he converted the data into something usable, right as his arm-cannon turned into a proper cannon, something he used to blast away at least a few of the helmet-headed viruses that had tried to surround him. Seconds later, that cannon turned into a sword which he used to cut down the remaining half, keeping good tempo to ensure that he was in perfect synch with the directions that his Operator gave him.  
  
Once all of the viruses were dealt with however, something still felt off as if he had managed to miss a straggler. A cursory scan of the area revealed the culprit to be a cute little Bunny, an otherwise unremarkable Elec-type virus. Unfortunately, the data MegaMan used to manifest his two weapons had been used up, leaving him with his peashooter of a MegaBuster until Lan sent him another chip.   
  
With his offense severely capped off for the time being, the blue-suited digital boy scratched his cheek with his free hand. "I wonder why this little guy didn't attack with the rest of them..."  
  
"Well, it's kind of an old virus breed, maybe it just didn't feel like it fit in?" Lan mused, only to snap his fingers. "Hold on a second, haven't we seen a docile virus left behind by its peers before? Like back when SciLab wanted us to try and breed several types for that experiment? I think I've still got the chip, so let's see..." The brunette cocked a little smile as he dug through his surprisingly deep pockets, worrying his NetNavi in the process.  
  
"Uh, Lan, I don't think it's a good idea to try and make that old chip work with this model. Who knows what'll happ-" MegaMan was unfortunately cut off as soon as he felt a connection open between the device and his programming, evidence that his Operator had refused to listen to his worries yet again.  
  
"Alright, let's see if it'll respond to a friendly Bunn-" The reckless Operator chimed, only for the screen of his PET to flash many a crimson colors, throwing up a ton of error boxes as the chip-in slot ate the virus carrying chip. "What do you mean 'incompatible'!? You just ate the chip, how's it not compatible?!" Right as the boy was starting to grow irate, a massive flash burst forth from the device...  
  
Only for it to hit the ground, now no longer supported by its owner. The screen cracked, causing the display to flicker even more than it already was from all the massive warnings it had thrown into Lan's face. Not that the Operator could possibly see them now, given the way the boy had somehow disappeared following the flash...  
  
"Lan? LAN!?" MegaMan shouted, only for a powerful shock to run through him. He had experienced his fair few share of shocks, but this one took the cake. It was similar to the paralyzing effect of several NaviCust bugs, but somehow even more intense while still feeling just the slightest bit off.  
  
As the electric sensations continued to pulsate through him, he could feel parts of his code being overwritten. His blue bodysuit shortened inward, to the point where there were no sleeves nor leggings leaving lithe limbs exposed. His bulky gloves and MegaBuster turned into a pair of gloves that reached up towards his elbows, while the boots that kept him agile turned into a pair of heels that would do him no good no longer. Not to mention making him look more feminine than he actually ought to.  
  
There was a very good reason for said femininity, evident by how his groans were gradually heightening in tone, as the well-sculpted Adam’s apple on his throat gradually sunk in. His helmet dematerialized, letting his brand new flowing brown locks reach all the way down to his shoulders, while a pair of cute bunny ears popped out from the top of his head. Slowly but surely, he could feel the static running through his body and into the tippy top of his brand new ears, letting him come to terms with what was happening to his body.  
  
Right as the last changes settled in, of course. Once the electricity left his nether regions, he could feel his crotch growing damp while it caved inward. He didn't even realize that he had proper genitalia modelled on, but he experienced every second of them inverting into a more feminine set. His crotch wasn't the only thing that was experiencing a more drastic change, as his hips widened to accommodate for the lack of anything to kept protected between his thighs.  
  
Finally came the rest of his torso. The bodysuit changed once more, the 'fabric' growing a little denser as the areas around his upper chest started vanishing which left the spots right above his nipples completely uncovered. Moments later, his chest started to swell outward, turning a flat boyish bosom into what would be considered quite impressive if it was on a proper human woman. Once the growth ceased, MegaMan was left with an impressive set of D cups that were barely kept covered up by the leotard that his bodysuit had now become. All of it capped off by his former emblem disappearing from his chest and reappearing where his belly button would be, the actual emblem itself replaced with one depicting a cartoonish version of the Bunny virus.  
  
The NetNavi's lupine ears twitched as the electricity finally left her, letting her fall right down onto her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I... Gosh... darn it Lan..." The former MegaMan, now MegaBunny, couldn't work up the anger at her Operator's reckless actions... In fact, she couldn't work up any other emotion than joy, as she started giggling like a ditzy bunny babe should. "Ohhhh well, he'll probably be happy to see me, after all that old Bunny virus data overwrote parts of my programming."  
  
"He'll what?" The brunette bunny turned her head to look towards the source of the voice, only for her eyes to fall upon what seemed like a complete copy of herself, down to the very last detail.  
  
"...Laaaaaaan?" MegaBunny tilted her head in confusion, only to be pulled into the other MegaBunny's bosom for asking such a simple question.  
  
"Of course it's Lan you dummy! That dumb PET somehow sent me in here, and now we're even more alike than normal!" Despite now reflecting MegaBunny to a perfect degree, parts of the reckless boy's personality were still intact, which made her stand out... and made her former NetNavi pout.  
  
"Don't call me a dummy, dummy! You're the one that made the PET go bad in the first place!" An electric charge gathered at the tips of the transformed NetNavi's ears as she mustered up a little itty bitty fragment of anger. Not a second later, she started giggling as the irregular emotion was snuffed out, by way of having the electric charge bounce right on over to Lan's ears.  
  
"Hey wai-" Since Lan had only experienced being made of data a few times, the sudden way the electricity jumped throughout her new body was enough to make a wonderful moan slip out of her lips. Of course, this also meant that all of her internal components were unprotected, resulting in the shocks zapping their way through her brain. That upset frown quickly turned into a giddy grin like MegaBunny's, and a giggle followed suit as the electric shock tapered off. "Oooooo... What was LanBunny doing?"  
  
"I dunnoooooooo. You were calling me a dummy though! You better not call me that again!" The original giddy bunny chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her identical twin.  
  
"Ooooohhhh... Well you're not a dummy, you're a good Bunny! Say, what were we supposed to be doing?" LanBunny scratched the back of her head while she returned the arm-wrapping favor, still instinctively chuckling like a bunny babe should.  
  
"I 'unno! Maybe if we try walking around, somebody'll be nice enough to tell us!" MegaBunny exclaimed, her ears peaking upward with a shock running between the two tips as she grew more excited.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Her identical twin shot back, replicating the blue-clad electric Bunny's movements down to the most minute detail.  
  
The two bunnies nodded in unison as they skipped along, giggling brainlessly to one another as they completely forgot their original selves. As well as the Bunny that had prompted the incident that caused them both to end up as identical Bunny twins due to the malfunctioning PET.  
  
As long as they were happy, they didn't care.


End file.
